


The Sociopath's Heart

by fandom_lover_101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101
Summary: Eliza has known Kai since they were eight years old. As time went on, they grew a strong bond. Eliza would do anything for Kai. Anything. On May 10, 1994, Kai was trapped in a prison world, causing Eliza to panic and search to free him. Until the day she gets trapped in a prison world by her own family, as Kai did. She must search to get out and reunite with Kai.





	1. 1980

On a cool winter night, the wind was blowing, causing me to feel a chill as I sat against the brown bark of the tree. I wouldn't care if I got sick. I couldn't go back at the moment. I was hungry but wouldn't have said so. Not when I knew my family wouldn't care. Not after knowing what I was. I held my knees to my chest and thought. Why did I have to be a siphon? Why couldn't I have my own magic?"

Suddenly, I heard a cracked of a tree branch, and I turned my head in the direction of the sound, having thought I was alone. I saw a dark haired boy about my age. Eight or nine. His eyes were a striking blue-gray color that suited him well. He was wearing a dark t-shirt and a hoodie as well as dark blue denim jeans. He walked over to me and sat against the tree across from me.

"Hi," he greeted. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Avoiding my family. They don't like me very much." I looked at him. I had seen him before from afar. His family didn't live that far from mine.

"If it makes you feel any better, mine doesn't like me either," he said.

There was something about him that interested me. He had this vibe that showed he didn't care about anyone. Family or not. I wasn't sure why, but he intrigued me. And I wanted to get to know him.

He gave me a grin and offered me his hand. "I'm Kai. Kai Parker."

I shook it instantly. "Eliza."

"That's a nice name," Kai grinned.

"Thank you," I hesitated before asking, "Why doesn't your family like you?"

"Because I'm not like them, and that worries them."

"Because you are different," I said, understanding now. My family was afraid I would siphon their magic from them. Which was why they treat me poorly. Fear makes people do harsh things. Unfortunately, that's the way the world works.

"Exactly," Kai rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Though in their eyes, I kind of get it. They have a good reason, but it is still very annoying."

"Why then?"

"You are a curious one, aren't you?" Kai grinned. "That could be useful later on. And the reason why is because I am a siphon who lives with my family of witches. All of which are terrified I will suck up their magic like a vacuum. Despite being eight years old." He chuckled, slightly amused.

My eyes widened in shock. He was like me. I suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore. "I'm a siphon too, Kai. Which is why my family hates me. I guess we are alike." I smiled at him.

"I guess so." Kai grinned widely.

Kai and I talked. I laughed a little and smiled. I found him quite relaxing to talk to. He made me feel good. Relaxed. Happy. I knew we would be good friends some day. After all, he and I were alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Years had gone by and suddenly we were 22. It was time for Kai to merge with Josette. The Gemini Coven had noticed his strange and emotionless behavior, and they thought he would be dangerous as coven leader, so Kai's parents kept having children until another pair of twins were born. Olivia and Lukas. Of course, this enraged Kai, who wanted to be the leader of his coven and have his own magic.

My family wasn't much better. They still despised me for what I was. You would think they would get over it. But of course not. My family had befriended the Parkers, allowing it to be easier for me to hang out with Kai. Which I was grateful for.

I was sitting by the lake, wearing my jeans and a decent blouse. My thoughts were on Kai Parker and the merge. Of course Kai was powerful, but he was also a siphon. He could use up his magic easily. What if he didn't have enough for the merge and died instead of Josette? This worried me greatly. The last thing I wanted was for anything to happened to Kai.

"Hey, Eliza," Kai sat next to me.

"Hey," I smiled at the sight of him.

Kai grinned. "What are you thinking about?"

"The merge."

"Ahh. Me too," Kai sighed. "Josette refuses to merge with me."

"Well, that is rude of her. Isn't that your job? Twins merge to become the coven leader?' I looked at him.

"Indeed it is. Unfortunately, they aren't too fond of my sociopathic behavior," Kai grinned.

"I'm guessing you have a plan?"

"Of course," he confirmed. "The plan will take place tonight at my place if you would like to assist me."

"Definitely. Anything to help you get to be coven leader."

Kai grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I knew I could count on you, Eliza."

"You always can," I promised him.

"You're the best," he told me, causing my cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up. "When it is dark, the plan will begin."

I nodded. "I'll be there. Anything I need to bring?"

"Just yourself. Maybe a knife," Kai answered.

I nodded, slightly confused on why I would need a knife. "Alright. I can do that. May I ask why I need to bring a knife?"

"You'll see," Kai grinned. "It's going to be great."

"Okay." I trusted Kai more than anyone so I trusted him on this. I would get a knife and help with whatever he wanted to do. No matter what it was.

That night, I walked over to the Parker house. It was dark and quiet. I went over to the front door and opened it. When I glanced around at my surroundings, I saw one of Kai's siblings bleeding on the floor, and his eyes were lifeless. Kai walked towards me, and I looked at him, my eyes slightly widened. "What's going on?"

"I told you I have a plan," Kai said proudly.

"Kill your siblings?" I said, looking at him.

"Exactly. Don't tell me you are going to back out because a little blood was shed?" He frowned slightly.

"No, of course not. I'm just... surprised. That's all." I swallowed slightly.

Kai gave a small nod. "Come on, we have more of my siblings to kill."

I nodded and followed him quietly down the hall

Kai paused in his walking and looked at me. "You go take care of Joey while I find Josette."

I nodded, and we parted ways. I heard a cry out of pain. Josette. I swallowed and entered Joey's room. He wasn't visibly in the room so I knew he was cloaked or hiding.

"Just come on out," I complain. "hiding won't help. This is like the Grimm version of the three little pigs. Where you run and hide, but the wolf comes and finds you anyways. And he kills you. But this time, he is a siphoner instead of a wolf." I walked around until I found him. I pulled him out of his hiding place.

"Why are you doing this? You're not a killer. You're not Kai," Joey said, scared.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"You don't want to kill me. I see it in your eyes," Joey looked at me.

I swallowed. "I don't. But I want to help Kai become coven leader."

"He would be a terrible coven leader, and you know it." He tried to use magic on me, but I had already siphoned it out.

I smirked slightly at Joey. "If you all just let Josette merge with Kai, you would survive the night." I pulled out my knife nervously. "I'm sorry, Joey." I took a deep breath and stabbed him in the chest.

He let out a choke as the blade entered him. "You're a monster. Like Kai." Blood dripped from his mouth, and he collapsed, the life draining from him. A tear fell down my cheek, and I left the room.

There was blood on my hands, and I wiped it off, still in shock over what I had done. I remembered when he was a little boy. And I just killed him. I am a monster. I saw Kai approaching Josette and walked over to him. "It's done," I said quietly.

Josette raised her hands in fear. "Okay. Stop. I'll do the merge with you!"

Kai grinned. "I knew you would come around."

"We should do it tomorrow night. During the eclipse. For a stronger merge." Josette suggested

Kai nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow, sis." Kai started walking away. "Let's go, Eliza."

I glanced at Josette and followed Kai.

"You did well, Eliza. I knew I could make a killer out of you" He grinned

I swallowed but gave him a small smile. "Well, you were right." I noticed blood on the bottom of my shirt and sighed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night," Kai said, excited. "I'm going to become coven leader."

I laughed slightly at his enthusiasm. "Yeah. That would be great."

"And I couldn't do it without your vote of confidence."

I doubted that but smiled at him. "You are going to be the best coven leader. And mega powerful."

"I know." Kai grinned. "Exciting, isn't it?"

I nodded, grinning wide.

Kai and I walked for a bit and talked, not caring how late it was. Then I went home to my neglectful family.


	3. Imprisonment

The next day, Kai and I were hanging out before the merge. I saw a newspaper lying on the ground as we walked. I picked it up. “We made the front page.”

Kai grinned and took it from me before reading it as we walked through the woods. “This is great.” Then he wrinkled his nose.

“What is it?” I asked, concerned.

“They used my full name,” Kai pouted. “I mean, who names their kid Malachai? It’s like they expected me to be evil.”

I stepped over a root and continued to walk.  “What else does it say?”

“It mentions that you killed Joey, but you were only in one sentence.”

“Am I really not that important?” I questioned, trying to shake away the memories of a dead Joey. Of the life draining from him.

“Of course you’re important. You’re the only one who can tolerate me,” Kai grinned

“Very true.” My heart warmed at his words. Somehow, he can make me do things I wouldn't have done otherwise, and he can make me feel happy even while remembering what I did.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. I smiled and leaned on him, inhaling his scent slightly. 

He looked over at me. "I assume you will be at the ceremony? Whether they like it or not?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for the world. But if I'm a little bit late, blame my annoyance of a family who lives to hate me," I sighed. 

"Join the club," Kai grinned

I joke, "Does this club have food and a special t-shirt?"

"If you want there to be." Kai said. "Which I'm assuming you do."

"You know me so well," I laughed quietly. 

"Alright, so, I'll see you tonight?"

"Absolutely." 

Kai left to go get ready for the merge, and I went home to take a shower and change clothes, leaving on my favorite necklace that I hardly took off. I was excited for Kai and hoped everything went amazing.

He deserved to be coven leader, and I was proud of him. After tonight, he would be extra powerful. And that was the best thing in my mind. That he was powerful and alive. And not miserable.

It was time to go to the merge, and I started to walk out of the house before being blocked by a spell. I looked back and saw my father before narrowing my eyes at him and starting to siphon the magic out of the spell. 

It took longer than expected so I was late as I ran over to the merge. Kai and Josette were chanting as I rushed over. 

Kai glanced at me gratefully. Then Kai looked around, confused. "Isn't this supposed to be a bigger deal?" He was referring to the lack of chanting from the other members of the coven. He looked over at Josette. "Why can't I feel your magic?"

Suddenly, Kai's father came up with some object. An ascendant? I rushed forward to help Kai, but one of the coven members waved their hand, and the air was blocked from reaching my lungs. I clawed at my throat and tried to move forward, but my feet were paralyzed from a spell. I fell to my knees and watched in horror as Kai disappeared. Suddenly, the air returned to my lungs, and I started coughing hard. I inhaled sharply and looked at them with hatred. 

"What have you done?" I questioned venomously before walking away into the woods. 

A tear fell down my cheek as I continued to walk. I recognized the spell. He was in a prison world. This was terrible. I had to free him. Even if it was the last thing I ever did. For the next month, I obsessed over getting him out. I had to find him. Free him. 

He didn't deserve to be there. Especially not all alone. A tear fell down my cheek as I searched. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't. 

I left my room to try something else and saw Maya and Chloe playing on the floor. They were only four years old. 

I bent down next to them. “Hey, what are you playing?” I gave them a small smile. They were the only family members I didn't hate. 

“Get away from them” Mother ordered, and I stood up, narrowing my eyes at her. 

“I’m not doing anything wrong!”

Kyle looked over at me from the table where he was writing something. Kyle was my nine year old brother.

“You are wrong. You and your sick friendship with Kai. You killed Joey!”

“Leave” My father said, walking over

"I live here” I protested

“Yes. You do. Come back after dark” he told me. 

“What? But it's a full moon tonight!”

“I don't care,” he said

Hunter walked in. He was friends with Joey. “You should go”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. I'll see you tonight”

I walked out of the house and into the woods. I slid against the tree. The same tree I sat by when I first met Kai. A tear fell down my cheek as the memory replayed in my head. I missed Kai. I loved him. You never realized how much you loved something or someone until you lost it. I squeezed my eyes shut as memories flooded through me. I had to get him out. 

Hours passed, and soon it was night. The full moon reached its apex, and I heard a familiar howl. Werewolves.  I headed back to the house, and I saw my family right outside, waiting for me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, knowing how much they hated me. 

“What's going on?”

The coven surrounded me. An object was in my father’s hand. I recognized it and knew what was going to happen. I stepped back as they started chanting. 

“No… No!” I fell back, and it felt as though I was chained up as my father held the ascendant. 

“This is for your own good, Eliza” he said

“Screw you” I managed to say as I panicked. Suddenly everyone disappeared from around me as I stood up. “No… No. No. No. NO!” I shouted loudly. 

I was in a prison world


	4. Pointless Efforts

Over the course of the next few weeks, I created a list of what I needed to do. To get out and help Kai.

▪Get food, drink, and clothes  
▪Get a car  
▪Collect Spellbooks (Grimoires)  
▪Search for magic  
▪Find Bennett Blood  
▪Find Ascendant  
▪Get out  
▪Repeat for Kai

That was my plan. I hoped it wouldn’t be too difficult. But of course I wasn’t that lucky. I was hardly ever lucky.

The next morning, I woke up in Kai’s bed at the vacant Parker house. His room lacked his scent because it had been so long. I sighed as I looked around his room. I went out to get breakfast. Then I got in the car and started driving. I found a witch’s home, but I couldn’t find a Grimoire or any items containing magic. I sighed and got back in the car. 

Weeks turned into months before I finally found some magic in New Orleans. Inside the New Orleans cemetery, there was ancestral magic, which didn’t help me much, due to the fact it existed for that particular family. But it was New Orleans. There was bound to be a magical object. Or more. I found stakes for witches to be burned in parts of the city. Despite knowing no one else was here, I swallowed slightly, imagining Kai and I on one of those. Then I pictured my parents on those, and the images became much more satisfying. Besides getting back to Kai, my other plan was murdering my family. And it would feel great. Especially after they sent me here and made me releasing Kai so much harder. They deserved to pay for what they did. And I would make sure they got their sentence once I returned to the real world And out of this prison world.. I looked around the French Quarter and ran my hands over objects. I knew most wouldn’t be magical since witches hid magical objects.  

Suddenly, I felt it. The flow of magic. I knew it wasn’t near enough to get out, but it was something. I grinned in delight. My hand glowed red as I siphoned the magic out from the object. The magic coursed through my body, and I loved the feeling. I  sighed in happiness and continued searching. I was one step closer to reaching Kai. When I found nothing else in the French Quarter, I sighed.

I knew I needed a break and walked into a nice mansion. I brought food inside and started cooking. As I ate, I pulled out a newspaper I had found. It was in the Parker house, hidden in the kitchen. I looked at it. The front cover had the article from May 10th, 1994. It was about the day Kai killed some of his siblings and I helped him. The same day Josette claimed to agree to complete the merge with Kai. Only the next day, Kai was sent to a prison world to rot. 

There was a picture of Kai on it. I smiled slightly as I ate. I swallowed the food. “I will free you, Kai Parker. I promise. No matter how long it takes,” I promised my best friend who couldn’t hear me.

I finished eating and looked through the mansion. I found many things but none of them magical objects. At least that I could find. There was an art room filled with paintings and drawings. I looked through them and saw a signature in the corner of each one:

Klaus

I had heard of him before. Only vaguely. The Mikaelsons were the first vampires. They were also known as the Originals. Their mother, Esther, is known as the Original Witch. There were five siblings, and their father was the vampire vampire hunter. They are said to be unkillable. Especially Klaus. It was interesting to know he had an interest in art. 

I found an old Grimoire. It probably belonged to the Original witch. I pulled out a journal that I had found, and I wrote a little.

No, I didn’t keep a diary. 

About a month ago, I figured out I needed something to do while I took breaks from the constant searching. So I started writing a horror story. Only a little bit at a time. It was of a killer who held similar traits to Kai. He was a murderer who held no remorse for the things he did. He traveled from place to place and killed anyone who vexed him. He didn’t have morals. Not really.

I let out a yawn as I wrote, and I knew I needed to sleep. I brought my journal and the grimoire to the room and fell asleep in the large bed


	5. Memories

_ One afternoon in 1990, I was sitting by the lake not too far from where Kai and I lived. I was gazing at the lake and watched the ducks on the water in the distance. Kai walked over to me.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hey” Kai grinned as he sat next to me. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hey” I smiled at the sight of him.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “How are the twins?” Kai asked, though I doubted he cared.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “They are fine. Craving attention, but fine.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kai laughed at that. “Olivia and Lukas are doing the same. Of course” Kai's face became dark at that. “the only reason they exist is because my parents don't want Josette and I to merge.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hey” I slid my hand into his. “Calm down. You will become coven leader.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He was the best person I knew, but I guess that didn't say much because my family despised me and so did his. I knew he didn't have the normal feelings most people felt. Not once had I seen him cry or look truly happy. Or guilty. But I didn't care. This was Kai. And I loved him all the same. _ _   
_   
I woke up, my chest aching. I didn't feel like getting up just yet so I pulled my bag from the side of the bed and pulled out my maps as well as the notebook.    
  
It had been two years since I was imprisoned. At least I thought it was. I had been counting the days in a notebook. Two years in this prison. Two years without my best friend.    
  
Once again, I wondered what Kai was doing. All alone. Was he trying to get out? Was he searching for magic like I was? I assumed he had found the ascendant or was trying to find it. Just in case the opportunity to get free presented itself. He had no idea I was imprisoned. I wondered if he thought I moved on, though that was ridiculous. I was loyal to him. I wouldn't stop. Not until I freed us both.    
  
I stood up and stretched with a yawn. Then I walked to the shower and started it. I looked in the mirror and touched my emerald green necklace that hung from my neck. A memory flooded back to me of the day I received it   
  
_ One day in 1988, I was grounded and locked in my bedroom,. Grounded on my birthday. Figures. I sighed as I laid on my bed, bored. I couldn’t sneak out. They put a spell on the room. And while I had siphoned what little magic it was, I didn’t want them to know I siphoned it.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. I looked at it and grinned at the sight of Kai. I hopped off of my bed and slid open the window. He got inside. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “This gets more difficult as I get older,” Kai sad, and I laughed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “That generally does happen when sneaking in through a window.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I brought food,” Kai grinned.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You’re my hero,” I chuckled. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kai wrinkled his nose at that title. “Anything but a hero.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Right,” I smiled. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kai picked up the small table in my room and put it in the center. I placed the food on it, and we sat on the floor. Kai pulled out the food, and I smiled in delight. Then he pulled out a bag of pork rinds. We talked and ate. He made my birthday feel  better. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Thank you, Kai.” I told him with a warm smile.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No problem. Oh, before I forget…”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kai reached into his pocket, and I looked at him curiously. He pulled out a small box and removed the lid. Inside was a necklace with an emerald green gem.  My eyes widened. He stood up and held his free hand out to me, and I took it, allowing him to help me up. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “This is for you,” Kai said. He took the necklace out of the box.”Turn around.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I turned around, and he moved my strawberry-blonde hair to the side. He lifted the necklace around my neck and hooked the chain.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Happy 16th birthday, Eliza,” Kai said to me. I turned around and looked at him.  “I stole this from the jewelry store about a month ago. I wanted to give it to you sooner,  but I knew your birthday was coming up. Your sweet 16. So I waited. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s beautiful.” I said honestly and smiled at him.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Do you know what it symbolizes?” Kai asked, and I shook my head.  “It symbolizes our friendship. Your loyalty to me. It’s an emerald. Which is your birthstone. The birthstone for the Zodiac Gemini. Like my coven.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I love it,” I touched the gem and smiled. I hugged Kai. “You’re the best, Kai Parker.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I know,” Kai  grinned as I pulled away.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ We continued to talk for a few hours. It ended up being an amazing birthday. _ __   



	6. Locator Spell

I finally had enough magic to do a locator spell on the ascendant and still have a bit left over. Finding magic was very difficult. Witches were sneaky. If I was in the real world, this would be much easier. Unfortunately I was here. In a freaking Prison World. At least I wasn't aging. And neither was Kai. That meant I had time. Not that I should use it freely. Kai was the only one keeping me sane. That and revenge on my family. 

I grabbed a map and cleared my throat before starting the spell.  My voice was raspy since I hardly talked. But the spell worked anyways. I felt most of the magic drain from me, only leaving a little bit. I circled the location on the map and headed out of the house. The ascendant was on the other side of the country. At some place called Mystic Falls. 

I felt as though I had heard of that name before. Whether I read it somewhere or what, I wasn't sure. But I guessed I would see it for myself. I was lucky I had someone to go back to. A reason to keep fighting.

I got inside the car and started driving. If I drove all day and night, it would still take days to get there. Maybe a week. But I was used to being on the road. And I could sleep anywhere I wanted. If I ever get out of here.... No. Whenever I get out of here, it would be hard adjusting to the real world again. 

I sighed as a tear slid down my cheek. I hated it here. All alone. Knowing Kai was alone. I barely spoke, only enough to keep my voice from disappearing. I couldn't  wait until I got out of Kai's arms. Who knew how long it would take...?

I continued to drive and ate pork rinds, thinking. I looked around as I drove. I passed an arcade, a bowling alley, and a park. 

When I was thinking, I suddenly realized a possibility. What if Kai got out of here before I did? I swallowed, unsure of what to think of that possibility. Hours passed, and I stopped at a restaurant. I broke the window and went inside. Then I cooked some food and started eating. When I was done, I wrote a little before getting on the road again. I was tired and knew I needed to stop soon even if I didn't want to.

As I drove, I started to doze. Then I crashed into a tree and flew out the windshield. Glass was in me, And I had a branch in my stomach. I coughed up blood and pulled everything out weakly. Then my life escaped me, and I fell into darkness


	7. Chapter 7

So apparently, I can't die. This is hell. But probably a good thing if I can manage to free myself and Kai. 

I gasped awake a few minutes later and coughed. The large wound caused from the tree branch was completely healed, but I still had the scratches caused from the glass. Hopefully, they would heal up soon. I touched the single drop of blood that fell from one of the scratches and wiped it off. I stood up and brushed the shards of glass off of my clothing, and I stretched, grateful my largest wound was completely healed. I walked to the car, aching with every step, and I pulled out my bag from inside as well as a grimoire which would not fit inside of the bag. Then I started walking down the road and towards the sunset to find another car,

Eventually, I found one, which was difficult because I crashed on a large, empty road that went on for miles. Which was extremely annoying, considering the fact I was already sore before walking for miles. By the time I found a car and hot-wired it (a trick I learned from Kai), I was even more exhausted than before, and I passed out in the back of the car. 

I don't know how long I slept. It could have been a few hours. It could have been a day or two. Who knows because the date never changes. All I know is when I wake up, I was starving as though I hadn't eaten in days, and I let out a groan as I sat up. 

I got in the front seat, and I opened my bag. I pulled out a bag of chips and ate as I drove. Fortunately, I was only a few hours away from Virginia. So close to getting the ascendant. But so far from getting out. I needed a lot of magic and Bennett blood. How the hell am I supposed to find Bennett blood? I'm in a freaking prison world! There is no one else here! And definitely not a Bennett witch.

I let out a sigh of misery and continued to drive down the long roads, following the directions on the map. 

After a few hours, I reached the town of Mystic Falls, I could tell when I entered that it was a magical town. But that did not mean I would find a magical object. It could just be a town supernatural beings are drawn to. Or the people are sneaky and hide the magic I desperately needed. Maybe I could find some. I was going to find magic if there was any to be found. I went around the town for hours upon hours until I found the ascendant. I held it in my hands, hope flooding through me. I was one step closer to Kai. The guy I loved. 

I found a boarding house to crash at and fell asleep in one of the beds upstairs. The rooms were huge, and the bathroom was connected to the bedroom with no wall in between. 

When I woke up, I took a shower and looked around. I walked over to a shelf and pulled a journal off of it. Whoever's this is wouldn't care. Besides, this world is mine. And I'm all alone in it. I flipped through some pages, And it was enough to find out the guy is a vampire and has a brother named Damon. I continued to read for a few hours, yawning a bit. This guy named Stefan had a murderous life story. 

And I've only killed one person. Joey.... Guilt swelled in my chest again, but I shoved it down. It's too late to undo what I've done. And it doesn't matter. Kai approved. Besides, the feeling of having a bloody knife in my hand.... It felt different. And I wasn't sure whether or not I liked it.

I closed the journal and looked around the room, interested. A vampire could have many interesting things. Including magical objects. Hopefully. There were papers and pictures as well as a few other things. Then I saw a small box. I lifted it up off of its shelf and raised the lid. Inside was a necklace. So powerful, I could feel the magic inside the necklace before touching it. 

I lifted it up and felt a wave of magic emitting off of it. I slid the necklace in my pocket after siphoning a little. Then I went downstairs and made myself some food. After eating, I was on the road again. I turned up the radio as I drove and sang along to some classic rock, trying to help my voice stay decent and not disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

Years had passed, and I had kept wanting to give up hope on ever getting out.It took alot to get me out of bed in the mornings And sometimes I couldn’t. Sometimes I just laid down and let memories consume me.   
  
They weren’t all about Kai.Some were about the twins, Chloe and Maya. Some memories were of the days my siblings were born. And some were of the many days my parents neglected me because of what I was. Not that it was my fault. But if I wasn’t what I was, I might never have been close to Kai. I might never have fallen in love with him.   
  
A tear slid down my face as I slid down the wall of the hallway, unable to hold it all in. Tears pooled out of my eyes, and I squeezed my eyes shut, the isolation suffocating me. I ran a hand through my hair, consumed in misery. I leaned back against the wall as I cried, letting a memory flood back to me.   
  
_Most siphoners’ parents found out what their child was while the little siphoner was in her mother’s womb, when the child siphoned a little magic from her mother. But not me. Part of me must have known how she would react. By instinct or something. I remembered the day my parents started fearing me very clearly._  
  
_I was only five years old, and I was standing next to my brother, Hunter. I bent down and sat next to him. He was in his little baby chair, shaking his rattles. I smiled fondly and reached over, taking his tiny hand. He was not even a year old yet. I loved my little brother. He smiled back at me, and then his skin lit up red where my hand was._  
  
_Hunter let out a cry, and tears strolled down his face. My eyes widened, and I deflated, confused sad._  
  
_“What are you doing?” My mother looked at me in horror._  
  
_“I didn’t do anything!” I exclaimed, letting go of Hunter’s hand and standing up. I looked up at my mother._  
  
_“I know what you are doing!” Mother exclaimed in horror. “Go to your room! Now!”_  
  
_And just like that never looked at me the same again. My five year old self climbed up the stairs, trying not to fall. I reached my room and climbed into my bed. My eyesight was blurry from the tears that threatened to spill. I curled up in my bed for hours, just laying there. I didn’t understand what was happening. I had no idea what I was or why she looked at me as though she hated me even though we were on good terms the day before. This morning even._  
  
_I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched the covers that were over me to my chest. My breath was shaky as I thought of what I could possibly have done._  
  
_Another hour later, my father came home and started to explain what a freak I was. How I was so different from my parents and my brother._   
  
Opening my eyes, I ran a hand through my strawberry blonde hair as the memory kept replaying itself in my mind. I stood up, refusing to allow my parents keep me down. It was not my fault I was a siphoner instead of a witch. It’s their problem if they don’t accept me.   
  
I grabbed my bag and got in the car  again before continuing to search for what I needed to get out of here. I still had the necklace that was radiating with power. It was buried in the bottom of my bag so I wasn’t tempted to use it until necessary. Though, since the magic of the necklace was so strong, I could feel the temptation and the magic I desperately wanted to coarse through my veins.   
  
But I held it off, knowing I would waste the magic I needed to get back to Kai. And the last thing I wanted was for the two of us to be in isolation for the rest of eternity.   
  
A few months later, I had gathered up enough Grimoires in the back of my car to open up a library. A small one but still. I was impressed I had found that many. I grabbed my light orange highlighter from the back of my bag that held what I carried with me everywhere. I touched my emerald green necklace as I highlighted everything about prison worlds and how to get free.   
  
From what I gather, my previous information had been right. That was all I needed. I already had most of it. The only dilemma was still the Bennett blood. The hardest ingredient to gather since I was in an isolated world where I was the only person roaming around.   
  
I sighed and parked at a Bennett witches house before walking inside. I looked around, shuffling through drawers and hidden compartments. One would think they would have blood stored somewhere for spells.   
  
After spending a couple of days scrumming through the house, I was about to give up on this house. Then I was in the child’s bedroom and saw an envelope sticking out from her pillow. The child was a pre-teen,  about twelve years old. Maybe thirteen. My hands moved to open the envelope, and I pulled out the folded sheet of paper.   
  
My eyes skimmed the page as I started to read.   
  
_Dear Julia,_  
 _I’m sorry I must leave our home. There is someone I believe can help. He supposedly has vials of herbal mixtures to cure illnesses as well as different components for spells. We need him. Or you may never get better. The only problem is he is in Florence, Italy. So it will take time to get there. I hope to be back soon._  
 _Mom_   
  
Some words were difficult to understand since tear stains were scattered down the letter. I new this could be the lead I was searching for. This could be my way back home. My way back to Kai.   
  
“I’m on my way,” I said hoarsely to Kai who wasn’t here. “I’m on my way,” I repeated in a softer voice as I thought about Kai Parker, my best friend and the man I loved.


End file.
